The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing surface figures having a bare layer of soft solid magnetic material and a product resulting from the method, wherein an insulating layer, a foam intermediate layer and a face layer previously printed with figures are attached on a layer of soft magnetic material, and then the product is embossed and molded with color decorative concave/convex solid figures by means of a high frequency molding device so as to improve the shortcomings of conventional solid figures made by means of injection molding where the colors are injected or painted by hand and much time and labor are wasted and so to eliminate the shortcoming existing in planar printed magnetic products which are only printed with planar figures.
In referring to FIG. 1, which shows a pattern of a conventional soft: decorative product, a face layer 13 is shown printed with plane FIGS. 12 attached on a surface of a magnetic layer 10. Because the face layer 13 is planar, the current-printing color separating technique can be employed to freely vary the shapes and colors of the figures.
However, such figures are not three-dimensional. Another pattern of a conventional soft decorative product is shown in FIG. 2, wherein a rubber magnetic material is injected by a rubber injecting machine and molded to form a product 21 having surface concave/convex FIGS. 20. Then, the concave/convex figures 20 are injected or painted with colors by labor as necessary. Although such figures are three-dimensional, halftone block printing or color printing techniques cannot be employed to form the figures. As a result, the figures are monotonous and cannot be mass-produced by a machine so that the manufacturing cost is high.